transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Rookie Exam
Summary A recent influx of new ranks, rusty ranks, and ranks who have otherwise not been in the spotlight prompts Scorponok to assign some of the 'newer' Decepticons mentors, with the intent of preparing the 'newer' Decepticons for examinations that can lead to either glory or humiliation. Reports Decepticon Message: 2/162 Date: Thu Nov 05 Author: Scorponok Orders ------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only Message: From: Warlord Scorponok Subject: Orders - - MESSAGE BEGINS - - Item #1: Ayotzinco: Those humans who are still present in Ayotzinco are considered the property of the Decepticon Empire and Lord Galvatron. As such, you will treat them reasonably well and avoid damaging them. Zarak is currently coming up with the best methods to put them to use. Constructicons, you are to begin to bulldoze and raze large areas of the city to make way for habitation more suitable to Cybertronians. Humans present are to be relegated to a purpose-built 'ghetto' in the center of the city, the farthest away from any exits. All other technically orientated Decepticons are to begin the erection of defenses. The Hellbender will soon be moved there to provide additional defense and support. Further orders in regards to the humans will come shortly. Item #2: Staff Issues Due to the incompetance and relative sloth of many of those in the 'middle ranks' as well as a recent influx of 'new' ranks, or at least very rusty ones I have chosen to implement a mentorship program. Under this program, mentors are expected to pass on critical knowledge of how our glorious faction functions as well as skills relating to their own function. Do not fail at this or I will be . . displeased. I expect the 'recruits' to be treated fairly, so long as they perform. The pairings are: Backfire --> Redshift Breakout --> Blueshift Harrow --> Boomslang Fragment --> Astrotrain Ruse --> Catechism Hinder --> Warsong Blight --> Thrust Windshear --> Fusillade Artifice --> Fleet I will be conducting testing, and expect to see results!" - - Message Ends - - ----------------------------------------------------------- Decepticon Message: 2/165 Date: Thu Nov 19 Author: Onslaught DRE Update ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Galvatron has designated me with the task of supervising the remaining duration of the Decepticon Rookie Exam. I am not entirely pleased at the prospect of babysitting a bunch of incompetents. In my day, before my incarceration, we threw you sorry green pieces of scrap into the fray... and /that/ was school. So believe me when I say I'll compensate my boredom by amusing myself at your expense. Onslaught... out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Decepticon Message: 2/165 Date: Sat Nov 21 Author: Onslaught Mentor Missions ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ DRE Missions require mentor and apprentice to engage the following targets. Frankly I don't give a scrap if you win or lose, just get into the fight. If we're lucky, you might learn a thing or two about tactics. Backfire & Redshift: Rodimus Prime - Strike the head of the snake. Breakout & Blueshift: Grimlock - You two drew short straw. Harrow & Boomslang: Ultra Magnus - Teach him how to deal with it. Fragment & Astrotrain: Fortress Maximus - The bigger they are... Ruse & Catechism: Sky Lynx - Teach that one some humility. Hinder & Warsong: Sunstreaker - Let's see who has stronger Kung-Fu. Blight & Thrust: Nightbeat - Galvatron wanted this one dead. Windshear & Fusillade: Jazz - Kill the music. Artifice & Fleet: Impactor - Wreck the Wrecker. Now go and get it done. Any questions will be answered by my fist. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Logs Mentoring * Bad Math - Unfortunately for Ruse, Catechism has a weird idea of what constitutes mentoring. * Windshear Consults Fusillade - Fusillade calls Windshear out for some discussion and demonstration of his skills, and decides what might be good training for him. * The Need for Speed - Redshift attempts to teach Backfire basic combat techniques, taped in front of a live studio audience! * Fight or Flight - Warsong teaches Hinder the subtle art of evasion! * Got the bearings? - Although not listed for the event, Brawl still teaches Tremor the subtleties of backmouthing your betters. * Janitorial Duties - Fleet tests Artifice's loyalty in a small and subtle way. * Not Optional - Catechism tries to get a better feel for Ruse's goals and what Ruse expects out of her in this program. * Two times Three - Meeting his student, Astrotrain sizes up Fragment and gives him a task before he can be called a fellow Triplechanger. * Better Blade - Boomslang explains the importance of fighting stances to Harrow, and also stabs her a few times. :( * Francophobia - Catechism demonstrates to Ruse that physical harm is not always required to cause pain. * Dork Awakening - The Constructicons pick up the pieces after Backfire took on the Prime, Redshift manages to improve his student in less than conventional ways. * Analyzing the Analyzer - Fusillade tries to figure out just what Artifice was made for. Missions * Pirate Raid - Windshear's mission. Sadly, no eye patches or peg legs. :( Autobot Target Missions * Strike The Head of the Snake - Redshift and Backfire face off against Rodimus Prime, with predictable results. * The Crystal Of Climax - Catechism and ruse attempt to teach Sky Lynx some humility by luring him to the bottom of the ocean with a fake macguffin. * Teaching Magnus to Deal with It - Two Seekers choose to ambush the City Commander in Senegal, QVC has a special sale! * Wreck the Wrecker - Impactor is caught alone again, but this time he sends the Seekers packing! Well, sort of. * Kill the Music - Very belatedly obeying Onslaught's orders, Fusillade hauls Windshear out to pummel a prominent Autobot. Tournament Completion Got logs that you think go here? Add them! Plot With the rise of a ton of OC Decepticons (Especially Seekers), we are holding a 'Decepticon Rookie Exam' TP. Participants will be assigned to Mentors to teach them the ins and outs of the faction, assign them a mission to be completed, and get them ready to enter into the tournament of Rookies. The TP is cut into four parts: *'Phase One' All participants would be assigned a mentor, a 2-3 ranking character who is already established in the Decepticon army. We're only ask for at least one RP of the mentor meeting up with the participant and discussing strategy, tips, hints, etc. They can elaborate on the process with more RPs if they want, it's completely up to them. *'Phase Two' Each participant is given a mission by their Mentor, a sort of job to guage their skill level and how well they can handle themselves. Each Mentor reports to Scorponok Onslaught on the abilities of the participant. It's sort of a mini-Spotlight for each character that all fits together. *Edit: Autobot Target Missions are added into Phase Two! *'Phase Three' The tournament. Brackets are drawn up, the participants face each other in combat for the pleasure of Galvatron and all those present. This is more or less a fun way to end the TP with some inner-faction fighting. *'Phase Four' Scorponok's Onslaught's findings. Upon completion of the tournament, a champion is named and Scorponok Onslaught gives his report to Lord Galvatron on how he saw things. Participants are either given medals or promotions for their accolades, demotions and galcannons for their shortcomings! Notes *This TP has overrun it's course, proving to be unwieldly for a handful of people to maintain. Such is to be expected though, when players come and go. Not to mention real life being a hindrance to regualated and structured RPs. It is not all in vain however, serving as a benchmark and milestone to all those involved. But it might seriously wrap up one day, maybe.